Benutzer:Tubbington
Über mich Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und ich liebe 'GLEE!!!!!!!'' Meine Beiträge * Meine Lieblingscharakter #'''Blaine Anderson ( Darren Criss ) ''und'' Lord Tubbington ( Aragon ) #'Sam Evans ( Chord Overstreet )' ' '.................................................. irgendwann später.................. #Brittany Pierce ( Heather Morris ) #Santana Lopez ( Naya Rivera ) #Quinn Fabray ( Dianna Agron ) #Kurt Hummel ( Chris Colfer ) #Sebastian Smythe ( Grant Gustin ) #Kitty Wilde ( Becca Tobin ) #Artie Abrams ( Kevin McHale ) #Brody Weston ( Dean Geyer ) #Noah Puckerman ( Mark Salling ) #Finn Hudson ( Cory Monteith ) #Tina Cohen-Chang ( Jenna Ushkowitz ) #Rachel Berry ( Lea Michele ) #Ryder Lynn ( Blake Jenner ) #Cassandra July ( Kate Hudson ) #Isabelle Wright ( Sarah Jessica Parker ) #Emma Pillsbury ( Jayma Mays ) #Will Schuester ( Matthew Morrison ) 'Lieblingspaare' #'Klaine' ( Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson ) #Wildebrams ( Kitty Wilde & Artie Abrams ) #Quick (Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman) #Dantana (Dani & Santana Lopez) #Santittany ( Brittany S. Pierce & Santana Lopez ) #Artittany ( Artie Abrams & Brittany S. Pierce ) ' 'Lieblingsfreundschaften #'BLAM' ( Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans ) #THE UNHOLY TRINITY ( Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce ) #Hummelpezberry ( Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry ) #Blina ( Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang ) #Pinn ( Noah Puckerman & Finn Hudson ) #Blainttany ( Blaine Anderson & Brittany Pierce ) #Kurtcedes ( Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones ) #Quartie (Quinn Fabray & Artie Abrams) #Faberry (Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry) #Karley (Kitty Wilde & Marley Rose) #Quinncedes ( Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones ) 'Lieblingssongs' #'Don't stop believin' (Alle Versionen)' #'Push it' #'Maybe this time' #'It's my life/Confession' #'Hate on me' #'Sweet Caroline' #'Proud Mary' #'I'll stand by you' #'True colors' #'Jump' #'Don't rain on my parade' #'Hello I love you' #'Like a prayer' #'Dream on' #'Safety dance' #'Faithfully' #'Me against the music' #'Losing my religion ' #'Teenage Dream' #'Baby it's cold outside' #'Silly Love Songs' #'Candles' #'Born this way' #'Somewhere only we know' #'Friday' #'Something's coming' #'Alle Michael Songs' #'Paradise by the Dashboard light' #'The scientist' #'Barley Breathing' #'It's time ' #'All or nothing' #'Outcast' #'Hall of Fame' #'Heros' #'Call me maybe' #'To love you more' #'Against all odds' #'Come what may ' #'Teenage Dream (Acoustic)' #'Hopelessly Devoted to you' #'Wake me up before you go-go' #'Nutbush City Limits' #'Copacabana' #'White Christmas ' #'We will Rock you' #'Girl on fire' #'Shout' #'Footloose ' #'Don't stop me now' #'Alle Beatles songs außer Get Back und Sgh.Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band' #'Alle Billy Joel Songs aber vorallem PIANO MAN ' #'Loser Like Me (beide Versionen)' 'Lieblingsepisoden' 'Staffel 1' #Kinder der Lüge #Angeregte Organismen #Ouvertüre #Der Traum macht die Musik #Spielverderberspiele #Acafellas #Balladen #Wer ist im Bilde? #Haarspaltereien #Im Takt der Angst #Furcht und Tadel #Jenseits von Gut und Sue #Liebe ist ein weiter Weg #Alles steht auf dem Spiel #Guter Ruf #Schlechter Ruf #Hallo Hölle! #The Power Of Madonna #Viel Theater! #Triumph oder Trauer? #Remix #April, April 'Staffel 2' #Unsere eigenen Songs #Ungeküsst #Dicht ist Pflicht #Sexy #New York #Britney/Brittany #Rivalen der Krone #Liebeslied zum Leid #Born This Way #Das jüngste Gerücht #Amor muss verrückt sein #The Rocky Horror Glee Show #Das neue Toastament #Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten #Duette #Ersatzspieler #Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle #Neue Welten #Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat #Nacht der Vernachlässigten #Das Comeback der Teufelin #Totenfeier 'Staffel 3' #Love Side Story #Was würde Michael Jackson tun? #Im Schatten des Bruders #Das Purple-Piano Project #Menschliche Requisite #Zukunft voraus #Die Zeit deines Lebens #Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit # And the winner is... #Böse Klatsche #Einhornpower # I kissed a girl and I liked it #Irisch was los #Auf dem Weg # Galaktische Weihnachten # Saturday Night Glee-ver #Houston, wir haben ein Problem! #Will will # Spanisches Blut # Gorilla mit Herz # Am Ende aller Kräfte # Das Maria-Duell Staffel 4 #Kalender Boys #Eine lässt das Lieben #Die Diva in dir #Letzte Chancen mit Schuss #Dramen á la Hollywood #Dynamische Duette #Heimliche Laster #Vom Finden der Liebe #Wenn die Muse nicht küsst #Britney 2.0 #Ladies First #Gutes braucht seine Zeit #Tatsächlich ... Glee #Die neue und alte Rachel #Wiedersehen macht Freude #Licht aus #Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht #Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? #Fehde #Süße Träume #Schwanengesang #Glease 'Staffel 5' #New New York #Love Love Love #Movin' Out #The Quarterback #The Back-Up Plan #Puppet Master #100 #Trio #Tested #The Untitled Rachel Berry Project #City of Angels #Tina in the Sky with Diamonds #New Directions #Opening Night #A Katy or A GaGa #Bash #The End of Twerk #Frenemies #Old Dog, New Tricks #Previously Unaired Christmas